1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and, more particularly, to disk drive multipiece suspensions having a spring portion that is weld-attached to the suspension base and rigid portions. The invention suspensions have the spring portion bend preferentially in a zone removed from the weldment areas to be free of influences of weld-heating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multipiece suspensions use a separate metal member as the spring portion. This spring portion is welded to the proximate or base portion of the suspension and to the distal or rigid portion of the suspension. The welding operation may adversely affect the spring properties of the spring portion, particularly since the spring portion has only a small axial extent as suspensions become smaller and smaller.